


trickster

by dazzlingdrama



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, M/M, Nosy beomjuns, Protective Choi Yeonjun, idolverse where they are txt and that stuff, poly choiline softness, the hyungs suck at drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzlingdrama/pseuds/dazzlingdrama
Summary: The one where Yeonjun is suspicious and drags along Beomgyu in a quest to find out Kai and Taehyun's secret. Their only problem? Terrible alcohol tolerance.[Or a silly explanation to why Taebin and DDD-line stories about drinking don't match up. ]
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	trickster

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me by my fellow tyunningist friend while we were discussing the fact that taebin and DDDline stories about drinking didn't match up...and since I like silly one shots, I just couldn't not write it. 
> 
> Rated T for recreational drinking and some implied sexual-ish content (not really).  
> As always, this is just fiction and not meant to portray the real TXT etc etc. Fanfiction yes.

It may be the fact that lately they have all had different schedules, making them miss on a lot of the things the others were doing opposed to all the years they had spent stuck together as trainees and then after debut… but Yeonjun had started getting suspicious.

You see, he wasn’t a nosy person, really. He didn’t care about the other’s privacy: what they did in their free time was none of his business. Soobin could go and meet all the new friends he had made while working at Mubank. He didn’t bother Beomgyu when he was playing his games or working on writing music, he didn’t really care about Taehyun’s gym routines except if he was going along with him to also work out… But Huening Kai was Huening Kai.

Kai was his little Yeonjun. His little oversized baby maknae: the shy child that rubbed their tummies when he got too nervous and liked to sleep cuddling his plushies… so yeah, Yeonjun didn’t deal well with the idea that Kai may be hiding something from him. Something that Yeonjun was sure had to do with his relationship with Taehyun.

He plopped down on Beomgyu’s bed, partially on top of the younger boy who wheezed dramatically as if all the air had been squeezed out of his lungs by Yeonjun’s weight. The pink haired eldest smacked him on the arm for it and Beomgyu just laughed.

“What’s going on, hyung? You aren’t usually this clingy towards me” Yeonjun pouted and pulled Beomgyu closer out of spite, trapping him against his body.

“I’ll show you clingy…” He squeezed hard and Beomgyu laughed trying to roll them over by flailing his limbs around, making Yeonjun just hold on tighter. In the end Yeonjun settled them as he wanted, burying his nose on Beomgyu’s messy hair and breathing in his familiar lavender shampoo. “Do you think Hyuka is hiding something from us? No, not only Hyuka… Taehyun-ah too” He said, straight to the point.

Beomgyu got silent and then hummed in deep thought.

“Now that you point it out…” Yeonjun waits but after a dramatic silence, Beomgyu just shrugs. “No , I haven’t noticed anything strange. What do you even mean?”

Yeonjun groans.

“Maybe I’m just imagining things… It’s just…haven’t they been spending more time alone than usual? Not just their radio schedule and all that… Just… hanging out more by themselves. They usually turn in at night earlier and their door is more often closed and even locked? It just… feels weirdly secretive”

Beomgyu breaks out in childish giggles and Yeonjun pouts, squeezing him harder at being made fun of before he lets go.

“You know what BG, I’ll just wait until Soobinie comes back, you’re insufferable.” He starts to stand up but Beomgyu turns and leans his weight on him, grabbing onto him so he can’t leave.

“Okay, sorry hyung… I’ll take it seriously now.” Yeonjun huffs and messes up the other’s hair but he settles down again. “So… you think Taehyun-ah and Kai-yah are …planning something? Hiding something? Involved? “he asks and Yeonjun nods.

“There is no other explanation… why would they hide something from us? I even went and asked Kai but he just laughed it off and said I was making stuff up but… I could tell he was hiding something! He ran away! Dismissed me really fast before his grin was too obvious but it was already…you know he sucks at lying when confronted face to face.”

Beomgyu nodded, looking a bit more serious now.

“So if you’re so serious and sure… why are you even talking about this with me? Wouldn’t it be easier to just… openly ask both Taehyun-ah and him about it? “ he tilts his head in questioning and when Yeonjun grins… it looks like trouble. Beomgyu should have refused, stepped aside and left his hyung on his own.

But he had always been whipped for Choi Yeonjun, and saying no to him was extremely difficult.

Also Beomgyu loved chaos.

“They won’t agree easily… also that’s no fun. I’ve got a plan. I need you to drag Kai with me to drink so we can get him to spill the information. Taehyun is out at the gym and Soobinie won’t be back until much later: we can get Kai to come with us easily”

Yes, the rational thing would be to say no, to respect their maknae’s privacy and tell Yeonjun to stop being nosy… yes , that would be what Soobin would say.

But the thing was: Beomgyu wasn’t Soobin … and yes, Beomgyu really loved chaos.

He grinned mischievously.

“Let’s go!”

+++++

Kai raised an eyebrow at the sudden outing, but ultimately, they had been able to drag him along, promising they would treat him as their hyungs… would teach him how to drink and even treat him to a nice meal. Kai hadn’t been able to refuse their kind and extremely insistent offer and had eventually let his older hyungs drag him along to a small but classy enough restaurant. Since they couldn’t be found out by anyone or it would draw unnecessary attention, they had picked a nice place that they were sure could give them enough privacy.

But… things hadn’t really gone as planned.

Kai stared at his hyungs helplessly, Beomgyu passed out cold on the table with Yeonjun’s fluffy coat drapped over him making him look extra tiny, his second glass still unfinished and dangerously close enough to his hands that if he moved, he would tip it over and spill the drink all over himself.

Yeonjun is awake…but Kai kind of wishes he was also asleep, because the pink haired is drunk as all hell too and is an annoyingly loud and clingy drunk; one of his legs thrown over Kai’s lap while he rubs his cheek against the youngest’s and Kai does his best to keep him stable with one of his arms around him before he falls off his chair. The worst thing…though Kai drank as much or even more than them, he is just a bit tipsy while his hyungs are absolutely plastered and in no condition to drag their asses back to the dorm.

It had been fun at the start, with the nice food and the first drinks, with his hyungs being all playful and smothering him with love and attention. But he had learned very fast that while they had wanted to ‘teach him’ because of his recent coming of age and he appreciated it … they couldn’t hold their alcohol at all and Kai, probably due to his bigger build and his mixed genetics had an unexpected very high tolerance to it.

Cue his current situation, turning his head away so that Yeonjun wouldn’t accidentally kiss him or something.

“Hyung… we should pay and go back to the dorm: Beomgyu hyung looks uncomfortable sleeping like that…” he tries to reason but Yeonjun is having none of it, clinging harder and ending up fully on Kai’s lap before the younger can stop him.

He is pouting in evident annoyance and his hands fly up to grasp at Kai’s cheeks, squishing them.

“Why aren’t you drunk at all?” he complains and Kai grabs his wrists to get him to stop.

“I don’t know hyung… I just have a high tolerance it seems” he giggles , amused at the older’s antics.

“Not fair… why are you the one with the high tolerance? Soobinie is even worse than me and Beomgyu is useless too… I hate this.“ He leans back in a very impressive body roll to try to grab one of the forgotten still unfinished soju bottles. “Come on… drink more…” he mumbles and Kai grabs him and pulls him back before he falls back onto the table and makes a mess.

“No, I’m okay like this hyung… maybe next time when you and Beomgyu hyung aren’t so drunk… we can come with Soobinie hyung and Taehyunnie next time, okay? It will be more fun that way…” He tries to reason with him once again, wondering if the other two would be back at the dorm already and if he should ask for reinforcements.

“You just want Taehyunnie in here, don’t you?” Yeonjun suddenly asks, eyes hazy with the inebriation, but still foxy and sharp trying to get Kai to slip up on his juicy secret. Kai tilts his head to the side in innocence.

“Huh? I mean…yes, him and Soobin hyung so we can all be here. I already feel a bit bad that we didn’t invite them… we were supposed to come all together…” he answers, a little sad and Yeonjun sighs dramatically, throwing his head back and almost toppling back if it wasn’t for Kai’s hands grabbing onto his shirt and righting him again.

“So there really isn’t anything going on between you and Taehyun-ah? You’re not hiding anything from us? Aren’t you secretly dating and getting locked up in your room to make out or something?” he bluntly asks and Kai blushes to the roots of his hair , squealing in embarrassment.

“Hyung oh my god… what are you saying…of course not…”

Yeonjun looks at him and squints his eyes before he reaches out and pulls Kai against his chest uncomfortably, squeezing him.

“You better be telling me the truth, Kai Kamal Huening! We’re the yeonjuniz, I am your hyung and your noona and I’ll always worry about you! Of course it also applies to Taehyunnie, but he’s always been too mature and wise for his age, so he probably doesn’t need to be babied as much as you do. But you’re my baby and I worry.” Yeonjun mumbles, rubbing his face against the top of the other’s head who lets him be for a moment before he pulls away softly.

“I know noona, thank you. But I don’t need to be babied that much, I’ll be okay.” He rubs Yeonjun’s belly softly, dodging his questions before he stands up , making the older stand up on unsteady legs too. “Let’s go back home? I had fun today, but next time I want all of us to be here!”

Yeonjun nods and after they pay (A very difficult thing with how plastered Yeonjun is and he had insisted on paying…), Kai lifts Beomgyu up, carrying him piggyback while Yeonjun leans against him dizzily, holding onto one of his arms for dear life.

In contrast the liquor is just a pleasant buzz on Kai’s veins, just a nice warm feeling on his body that draws a smile on his face.

His hyungs are so cute.

Soobin is surprised when he opens the door, Yeonjun falling onto his awaiting arms and covering his face with clumsy kisses, too much of a clingy over-affectionate drunk.

Kai just shrugs in explanation.

“I don’t get it either… Next time let’s go the five of us? I missed you”

Soobin smiles, dimples showing even on his tired face. He must be exhausted from Music Bank and if Kai’s hands weren’t busy holding Beomgyu secure against his back, he

would reach out and rub his tummy.

“You cannot be without me at all, hmn?” he says playfully, always with the gum jokes and Kai chuckles, dismissing him “Yeah, definitely. I’m not much better than these two though…I hope Taehyunnie holds his liquor better or you’ll be on your own again” he laughs, looping his arms around Yeonjun who has by this point glued himself to Soobin’s side and hidden his face against his shoulder, mumbling something that suspiciously sounds like ‘you smell good’ and ‘I love you’. The leader blushes and smiles sheepishly while Kai just giggles, endeared.

He helps Soobin settle both drunkards, setting Beomgyu on his bed softly and even tucking him in before he leaves to his own room. Before he closes the door, he swears he can see Soobin leaning over him to press a kiss on Beomgyu’s forehead, but he doesn’t comment on it.

He looks at the time on his phone and just then notices that they were out for quite a long time… so it’s no surprise that Taehyun is already back and in his room when he makes it back.

The other vocalist looks back at him and raises an eyebrow. The blonde had evidently taken a shower after he was back from the gym, hair a bit fluffy and messy from having blow-dried it. He is laying on his back with his knees up while on his phone, probably scrolling through weverse.

Kai walks closer and plops down on the older’s bed, his body partially lying on top of the smaller one so his face is smothered against his soft hoodie.

“You smell like alcohol. Were you out partying with Beomgyu hyung and Yeonjun hyung…? That’s new” he asks, surprise clear on his voice.

Kai sighs, wrapping his arms around Taehyun’s waist.

“I don’t even know what happened… We didn’t even have more than two bottles of soju each and they got absolutely plastered… Beomgyu hyung fell asleep and Yeonjun hyung wouldn’t stop questioning me… I missed you”

Taehyun laughs, clearly amused. His eyes hold a mischievous glint at having this new (blackmailing) information.

“God they are light weights… But you’re also a monster. Not even a bit tipsy? I’m jealous” He chuckles before Kai sits up a bit on his elbows, closing in on Taehyun’s space.

“Yeonjun hyung was suspicious of us… but it was very cute, I don’t want to hide this from him anymore… Can we please tell them? “Kai pouts and Taehyun hums in thought before he nods.

“Okay, next time for sure. Maybe when we all go to drink together? You all owe Soobin hyung and me for leaving without us”

Kai gives an amused smile and leans forward to press a soft kiss against Taehyun’s mouth.

“Sounds good. Yeonjun hyung is really clingy though, maybe you’ll have to fight him for my lap, he wouldn’t stay in his own seat…”

Taehyun’s soft smile turns into a smirk and he pushes Kai back, making him roll away from his body. He walks towards the door then, locking it and turning the lights off before he climbs back onto his bed and leans over Kai’s body.

“Bold of him… Well, fighting Yeonjun hyung is always fun”

As Kai pulls Taehyun closer and the blonde presses their lips together to chase the sweet taste of the alcohol on his mouth… he cannot help but chuckle at how right Yeonjun had been about their locked door shenanigans.

But Kai has always been a trickster.


End file.
